


Lexbelina (Bumblebee Ride)

by Lost_Heart



Category: Smallville, Thumbelina (1994)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heart/pseuds/Lost_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday present for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac"> Nicnac </a>  - Sorry, it comes so late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexbelina (Bumblebee Ride)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lexbelina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689063) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



**Author's Note:**

> So I had a couple of outlines and decided on this one.
> 
> It's not coloured, yet. I wanted to try colouring on my computer which takes longer than I expected and after the delay because of my scanner that's just longer than I'm willing to wait. I thought maybe you'd like to have some input there anyway and I'll add the coloured version later.
> 
> I was thinking the usual primaries for Clark but I'm not so sure about Lex. I've tried purple shirt and black pants which looks interesting but a bit out of place (in my opinion).


End file.
